Don't think you're not wanted
by fstigtmsb
Summary: Jane misses most of case due to a nasty case of the flu.
1. Chapter 1

"Do we have an I.D.?" Agent Lisbon asked.

"Not yet. Rigsby and Van Pelt are talking to the guy that found them. Where's Jane?" Agent Cho said.

"I called him, he didn't answer is phone. I left a message for him to meet us here."

"I'm here." Jane said walking up behind her. "What we got?"

"Two females, no I.D. mid twenties to early thirties." Cho replied.

"Where were you Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"I wasn't feeling well last night so I slept as long as I could."

"Honest, Jane." Lisbon said not believing him.

"Honest."

"In all the years I've known you, I don't think I've ever seen you sick."

"My wife said the same thing until we were married. I hide it very well."

"Whatever. You get anything from the victims?"

"My guess is they were staying at the hotel over there. They look like they're in the p.j.'s. so maybe they were lured out. Judging by the mud caked on their feet the ground they walked on was soft and wet."

"Coroner puts the time of death around 3 in the morning." Cho said.

"That would explain the p.j.'s." Lisbon said.

"It probably would." Cho replied again.

"Cho, you and Jane go talk to the hotel. See if they know anything about our victims."

Cho looked at Jane, clearly he wasn't lying about not feeling well. His blonde hair was a mess like he just rolled out of bed and his clothes often neat were fairly sloppy. In fact Cho thought they were the same as he had on yesterday. Jane in general didn't look good. His face was drawn and pale and his eyes were sunken like he needed major rest. "You got it."

As Cho and Jane started to leave Van Pelt and Rigsby came back.

"What did you find out?" Lisbon asked.

"The man who found them is Arthur Thomas. He works security and spotted them on the way to his car. He claims he didn't see or hear anything unusual. But he did say that one of his co-workers that is on the shift after him, seemed off when he came into work this morning." Van Pelt said.

"Did he give a name?"

"Ryan Carter. But the supervisor stated that Ryan clocked in and then right back out saying he wasn't feeling well." Rigsby added.

"Must be going around." Cho mumbled to himself. Then he and Jane left for the hotel.

When they got to the hotel there was a group of 15-20 in the lobby to which some looked like they had been crying.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Jane asked.

"We're part of a company called the Tracker agency. You police right?" A young woman said.

"Right." Cho responded.

"We hear two bodies were discover and some of us fear they could be Emma and Ali." She continued.

"What's you name?" Jane asked.

"Shannon Clark."

"Cho, I'm going to take Shannon here to id our victims. I'll be back." Shannon and Jane walked out behind the hotel. Jane started to cough hard deep coughs.

"You alright sir?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. It's this way."

They got to where Lisbon, Van Pelt and Rigsby were getting ready to leave. "Lisbon, this is Shannon Clark. She perhaps worked with out two Jane Does and is here to id them." Shannon walked up to where the bodies were and then gasped putting her hands up to her face.

"Emma and Ali." Jane stated.

Shannon didn't say anything, she just nodded.

Lisbon walked over, "Ms. Clark can you tell us about them?"

"Sure." Shannon whispered.

"Rigsby, Van Pelt let's go to the hotel. I've a feeling we'll have many to talk to."

"Emma Lake age 26 and Alison "Ali" Charles age 29. The two had separate bedroom, but some of Ali's things were found in Emma's, so maybe Ali went over to Emma's room for a while." Cho said.

"Cho, you and I will take this conference room. Van Pelt and Rigsby, you take the one down the hall. We'll need to talk to everyone who works for the Tracker Agency and all staff on duty between 2 and 3 am."

Cho, Lisbon and Jane question Shannon first. "How did you hear about the bodies?" Cho asked.

"Our supervising manager Jack Harrison said that he saw police gathering outside. Since Emma and Ali were missing most of us assumed it had something to do with them."

"When did you know that they were missing?" Lisbon asked.

"When they didn't come down for the breakfast meeting. Sarah Logan had said that she over heard them talk about watching a movie late last night in Emma's room. We thought maybe they had overslept from staying up so late, when we couldn't reach them."

"Were Emma and Ali close?" Lisbon asked again.

"Yes, they were like sisters. Ali had been with the company a couple years longer. But she brought Emma down to L.A. to join the company."

"Childhood friend."

"Yes, from Cresant City. They pretty much grew up together. Yes, Ali was a few years older but they lived next door to each other until Ali moved to L.A."

"Any boyfriend troubles?" Jane asked.

"Ali was engaged to Jack Harrison. Emma was single. But Emma liked being single. She lived more in a party lifestyle, while Ali was more of a want to settle down type of girl. I personally saw nothing that would indicate in trouble in either one's love lives."

"Ah…" Jane said.

"Ah?" Lisbon asked looking at Jane.

"Ah-cho!" Jane sneezed loudly. "Sorry. How did Jack and Emma get along?"

"Fine as far as I could tell. Ali would never date anyone Emma didn't approve of."

Jane started to cough again as he got up to leave the room. In the hall he bumped into Van Pelt. "Sorry Grace." Jane said before coughing again.

"You okay Jane?" Van Pelt asked concerned.

"Fine. I'm fine. What did you and Rigsby find out?"

'We need to talk to a Jack Harrison."

"Ali's fiance."

"Yes."

"He's over there. There the man in the black leather jacket."

Van Pelt went and got him and then she and Jane joined Rigsby to question him.

"How long have you been seeing Ali Charles?" Rigsby asked.

"A couple of years off and on."

"How long have you been cheating on her with Emma?" Jane asked.

"Never. I'd never cheat on Ali and hurt her that way. Especially not with Emma."

Jane smiled. "We were told that you and Ali were engaged."

"Yes, that's right."

"Where is her ring? She wasn't wearing it when we found her. You did get her a ring didn't you?" Jane said.

"Yes."

"Where is it.? And other than Emma, who else knew that Ali had called off the wedding?"

Jack looked dejected. "No one. Ali and Emma acted in public like they still got along. But truth, when Ali found out about Emma and I she was deeply hurt. She and Emma got into a huge fight. Ali moved out of their apartment and was looking for a new job." Jack replied.

"Last night, Emma asked Ali to come to her room and talk. Try to patch things up between them. Not watch a movie right. The movie thing was just code." Jane said.

"Yes, that's correct. You've got to know and understand. I love…loved Ali. I got cold feet. I don't know. I just freaked out and I couldn't talk to Ali…"

"So you turned to Emma." Rigsby said.

"Yes."

"Jack, who do you think killed them?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. I know I didn't. I could never hurt either of them. I cared deeply for both."


	2. Chapter 2

After Rigsby, Van Pelt and Jane were done talking to Jack they said he was free to go. By this time Jane again beginning to feel not that great.

"Hey, tell Lisbon that I'm taking the rest of the day off. I'm not feeling well." Jane said.

Rigsby and Van Pelt gave him a look like they didn't believe him.

"I know, I know. You've never seen me sick, so you think. I'm able to hide it very well. But not right now I'm not."

They agreed and Jane left. Lisbon of course asked them were Jane was going and they told her. "Sure, whatever. I'll deal with him later. What did you find out about Jack Harrison?"

"Ali had called off the wedding cause she found out that he was cheating on her with Emma."

"Then why was Ali going to Emma's room that night. I'd imagine that she would be pretty upset with Emma." Lisbon said.

"There was no movie. Emma wanted to talk with Ali. The movie was a cover up cause no one knew about Jack and Emma's fling." Van Pelt said.

Just then Cho came up. "Boss, I think you need to let Jane off for a couple days."

"Why?"'

"He's puking in the men's room."

"Okay so he is sick. Cho tell him to go home and we'll see him when he's better."

"Looks like we've to solve this one on our own. Can't remember the last time that happened." Rigsby said.

"We'll manage just fine." Lisbon said giving him a little bit of an annoyed look.

They went back to the offices were they called Emma and Ali's families to inform them about their deaths. It was never easy to have to tell a family that a loved one was dead, it was specially not easy to have to tell them that they had been murdered.

A couple hours after returning to the headquarters a young man came in "I'm Nathan Carter. I'm Ryan Carter's brother. His boss told him that you guys would like to talk to him. Who do I talk to?" He asked Van Pelt.

"Come this way sir." She lead him to one of the interrogation rooms and then went to go get Lisbon.

"Boss, a man named Nathan Carter is here. He says he's Ryan Carter's brother."

Lisbon followed Van Pelt to the room she but Nathan in.

"Mr. Carter, I'm agent Lisbon."

"Ryan told me that he did see and talk to those two girls last night. But when he left them, they were alive. He didn't kill them and I believe him."

"Did he tell you what happened."

"All he said ma'am is that he caught them trespassing on the company property and went over to them to tell them that they had to leave. That's all.

"Did he say what they response was or why they were there" Van Pelt asked.

"He said they were laughing and having a good time and were sorry and didn't know."

"Alright thank you."

"One more thing. Ryan said that someone else was there. He saw the person in the shadows. Couldn't tell who it was and when he went to tell them they'd have to go the person had disappeared."

Just then Cho came in. "Boss, Jane's on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

"Excuse me." Lisbon stepped outside the room. "What is it Jane. Kind of busy."

"I want to help out on the case."

"You can't. You're sick. Just focus on getting better and we'll see you then."

"Cho said you were talking to the security guard's brother."

"Yes."

"Ask him around what time did his brother see Ali and Emma."

"Fine. Bye Jane." Lisbon said hanging up. Then came back into the room. "Mr. Carter. Did Ryan tell you around what time he interacted with the girls?"

"Around 2 probably."

"We were told he works the shift at four."

"Yes, but he was pulling a double. He got off at 2 came home to get something to eat and rest a little and then left to go back. He told his boss he was sick and came home and told me what was going on."

"Thank you. You can go. If we need to contact you we will."

After he left Van Pelt looked at Lisbon. "I wish Jane was here. He's so much better at telling if someone is lying than I am."

The next day Jane didn't come in. He wanted to, but he was so weak and sick. He was unable to keep anything down. If there was one thing he hated (well more than Red John) it was being sick. Normally he could hide it well. To him sick was just a mental thing. You could control it with your mind. But every now and then like now there was just no getting around it.

Cho did stop by on his way to work. He knocked on Jane's door. It took Jane a little bit to come to the door. "Cho, hey. Lisbon know you're here?"

"No. Nathan Carter claims his brother Ryan was on a double shift. He left work at 2 am came home and then went back for his normal 4 o'clock shift."

"Ali and Emma died around 3 right?"

"Right. So it probably wasn't Ryan."

"I think there's more to it."

"Well I better go, just thought you'd like to know."

"Thanks."

Back at the office Lisbon was questioning a maid from the hotel. "You were on duty from 12 - 8 yes."

"Yes."

"Did you see Ali Charles and Emma Lake?"

"Around one I saw Ali go to Emma's room. She didn't look happy. Almost like she didn't really want to go. But about a hour later I saw them both leave Emma's room. They were both laughing and giggling. That was the last I saw them."

"Thank you."

Shannon Clark came to the office just as the maid was leaving.

"Ms. Lisbon. I need to talk to you."

"Come in. What's going on?"

"I saw Jack leave the hotel around one. I don't know where he went and I don't know when he came back. I saw Ali go to Emma's room around the same time. I can't imagine Jack having anything to do with them dying. But found it odd that he would leave at such a late hour."

"Shannon, did you see anything out of the ordinary between, Ali and Emma?"

"No, not really. Things seemed a little tense between them lately, but I thought it was because of the upcoming wedding."

"So you didn't know that Ali had called off the wedding?"

"No…well, maybe."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Emma tell Sarah that she was seeing a guy that she knew she shouldn't be. And when things started to get tense between Emma and Ali I thought maybe the guy was Jack."

"It was."

"But, still. He would never do anything to them."

"Thank you Ms. Clark."

Rigsby came over to Lisbon's office. "Ms. Clark, do you mind if I ask a question or two?"'

"No."

"Other than Jack, was there any other men in the company Ali seemed close to?"

"Maybe a couple."

"Who were they?"

"Hank Walters and John Dalton. But they were close with Emma too. All four of them grew up together."

"Were there any women that seemed close to Jack?"

"All of us really. We I think were a bit jealous that Ali had snagged him. We all had a thing for Jack."

"Alright thank you."

Lisbon told Shannon that if there was nothing more that she could go. She then told Rigsby to stay.

"What was that about?"

"Jane called."

"You can go." Lisbon said sounding annoyed. She then called Jane.

"You're off the case Jane. Just get well and you can be on the next one."

"Lisbon it was just a thought."

"Well no more." She then hung up before Jane could say anything more.

Lisbon had Rigsby and Van Pelt go talk to Hank Walters and John Dalton.

"Can you tell us your relationship with Ali and Emma?" Rigsby asked.

"We were friends. We grew up together."

"Did either of you ever date any of them?" Van Pelt asked.

"I dated Emma for a short while in high school." Hank said. "But we found we made better friends than a couple."

"I always found Ali attractive, but never acted on it. I saw a change in Hank and Emma's relationship after they broke up and I didn't want that for Ali and me." John said.

"If you were to guess one of them cheating on someone, who would it be. Emma or Ali?" Rigsby asked.

"Emma." John and Hank said at the same time.

"Why?"

"Emma was a great girl. But she was very free spirited. She had very little or reguard to what was okay and not okay in a relationship. If she liked you she'd act on it even if you were already taken by someone else. It didn't matter to her.

Ali on the other hand, was all about being loyal and true. She and Emma were a every odd match. But they were like sisters. You never found one without the other."


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbon by the end of the second day felt like they weren't getting far in the case. Who was the mystery person? Why were Emma and Ali outside so late? Why did Jack leave the hotel? Yes, he had been linked to both, there had to be another connection there, but what?

Jane was frustrated. By the next morning he had hoped to be well enough to go into work. But this flu he just couldn't seem to shake from his system. And it annoyed the hell out of him.

Back at the headquarters Cho had been able to talk to Sarah Logan again. She had told them that she heard Emma and Ali agreeing to meet up in Emma's room for a movie. Sarah now also stated that she came over to their room around 1:30 to see if they had watched the movie yet. They had told her no, and were going to go out for a walk to get air and then came back and watch the movie. And if Sarah was still awake that she was more than welcome to join them.

So that answered one question, kind of. It said why they were out. But how long had they been out. The maid stated she saw them leave around two in the morning. That leaves a half hour probably them still sorting things out in the room.

Where had Jack gone and when did he come back? Lisbon couldn't help but wonder if Jack had been the mystery person Ryan Carter saw, if there was such a person.

Just then Jane called. "Jane, I thought I told you that you are off this case."

"Yes, you did. But one question."

"What?"

"What time did the girls leave the hotel?"

"Around 2 it looks like."

"Thank you." Then Jane hung up.

What was he up to? Lisbon figure he was probably up to his usual games. She wasn't sure. Cho had told her that he went to see Jane the day before and Jane was pretty out of it.

Before Lisbon knew it the day was over and they were no where closer to closing the case. Maybe they needed Jane more than she wanted to admit.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Jane was feeling a little better, but still not well enough to come in. But something was bothering him. He needed to talk to Jack Harrison. There was more to him than what met the eye. He got up and got dressed. He then decided to go to the hotel to see with the group was still there.

He found Jack outside the hotel when he got there. "Good." Jane softly said as he got out of the car. He walked up to Jack.

"Mr. Harrison, remember me?"

"You were a part of the police that was trying to figure out what happened to Ali and Emma. Right?"

"CBI, yes. Mind if I talk to you a moment."

"No not at all."

"Other than Emma and Ali, were you seeing anyone?"

"No."

"You have a pretty good reputation."

"I guess."

"So if it got out about your fling with Emma, you could lose your reputation."

"I guess. But Ali and Emma had reputations that could have been damaged too if it got out. None of us wanted that."

Jane started to cough again. "Alright, thank you. Do you think you can stop by the CBI headquarters tomorrow?"

"Sure, may I ask why?"

"Just rutine."

"Okay."

"Thank you. Any time is fine. See you then."

Jane was almost sure now about what may have happened.

Jane called Lisbon and told her that he was sure that the case would be over by the next day. When she asked why all he said was there was a few loose ends to close. But all the pieces were coming together.

Jane then went over to see Shannon Clark and Sarah Logan.

"You both claim you saw or talked to Emma and Ali shortly before they left the hotel."

"Yes."

"You both knew about Jack's fling with Emma."

Both were silent. "Shannon I'm sure you figured it out after our questioning. But you both knew before hand."

"Yes, we knew. Ali had told us." Sarah said.

"She tell anyone else."

"I don't think so." Shannon said.

"Did you say anything to anyone?"

"No." They both said.

"So Jack didn't know that you two knew?"

"I don't believe so." Sarah said.

"Alright, thank you. Can you both come by the CBI headquarters tomorrow?"

"Sure. Anything to help." Shannon said.

Jane was now even more sure he knew what had happened.

The next morning Jane felt well enough to come in. "Morning." Jane said as he poked his head into Lisbon's office.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm feeling better. Has Jack Harrison, Shannon Clark or Sarah Logan come by?"

"No."

"Alright. Let me know when they do."

"What's going on Jane?"

"Just closing the case."


	5. Chapter 5

A few moments later Jack came in followed by Shannon and Sarah. When Jane saw a big smile crossed his face. "Thank you for coming. This way if you don't mind." He said approaching them.

Jane, Lisbon and the three of them went to one of the rooms.

"Jack, what happened that night?" Jane asked, his voice still a little hoarse.

"I went out for a walk. Went down to a bar down the road."

"Why? " Shannon asked.

"I knew that Emma and Ali were going to try to make up."

"So." Sarah said.

"Jack, here didn't want them to." Jane again said.

Thank heavens Jane had brought his tea with him for his throat was still sore. But he other than that was feeling much better.

He could tell that Lisbon wondered why Shannon Clark and Sarah Logan were there. She had a hunch that Jane was trying to get Jack to confess to murdering Ali and Emma. But what did Sarah and Shannon have to do with it?

But Jane knew that they were somehow involved. Though he was somewhat unsure fully how they were, there was something the three of them knew that when he got to the bottom of it the case would be closed.

"What did you do after?" Lisbon asked.

"I went to Shannon's room."

"What time was that?"

"Around two I think,"

"Shannon, you knew he was at a bar."

"Yes, but he never told me why."

"Ah, but you knew about Ali and Emma's get together and the reason for it." Jane said.

"Ali, told me and that she wanted to have nothing to do it with. She said she wasn't going to go."

"But you told her to."

"I knew that Ali was hurt and upset and she had every reason to be. But she and Emma had been friends for so long, I thought she ought to try to work it out."

"Sarah, you were the mystery person in the shadows." Jane said.

"What?"

"You saw Ryan Carter with Emma and Ali." Jane said.

"She was?" Lisbon asked confused.

"Yes. She saw Ryan Carter assault both Emma and Ali. Then she went off and told Jack and Shannon."

"No." Sarah said.

"Yes, what did you do after you told them. How did Jack react?"

Sarah then started to break down. "He was upset. He told me and Shannon to stay in Shannon's room."

"He left?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes."

Jane now knew the rest of the story.

"Jack, you here couldn't have Emma and Ali ruin you. So you finished the job." Jane said.

"What no."

Now both Sarah and Shannon were in tears.

"I'd never hurt Ali and Emma. I cared for both. I loved both."

"Yes, but you love yourself and repuation more. So you went down and found both Emma and Ali unconscious and found the biggest and thickest stick you could find and beat them until they were dead. If they lived they would have told everyone what kind of man you were. And Sarah and Shannon here were next if they ever figured it out."

"No!"

"So you told them what happened, but said that Ryan Carter came back and that you saw him kill them. You told them that they had to keep between the three of you so Ryan wouldn't come after you."

Jack was now becoming angry.

"It was you? You killed them?" Sarah said through her tears.

"You don't understand they would have told everyone about me and Emma, about you and Shannon."

"You were envolved with Sarah and Shannon as well?" Lisbon said.

"Yes, he was. However, unlike Ali, Sarah and Shannon didn't mind."

"Did you both know about Emma and Jack as well?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes." Shannon said.

"Jack, was the only one who would have suffered the most. Sarah and Shannon were both known in the company to be players like Emma. Jack was known as loyal, trust worthy. If word got out by Emma and Ali who were both known to be more of tatter tells, his reputation would have been destroyed."

"Jack Harrison, you're under arrest for the murders of Alison Charles and Emma Lake." Lisbon said.

Later that night Jane was on his couch when Lisbon came up to him. "Nice to have you back."

"Thank you. Nice to know now and then I'm wanted here."

"Jane, you may be a lot of trouble, but…"

"I close cases."

"Yes, but it's more than that. We all missed you when you were out sick. Jane, we're friends. Don't ever think that you aren't wanted." Lisbon said.

"Thanks Lisbon."

End.


End file.
